


[Podfic of] thinking of you

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Criminal AU, Leverage AU, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, awkward confession of feelings, hitter!Bucky Barnes, thief!Clint Barton, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Clint almost doesn’t notice when the door swings shut. But the earpieces start to give off a slightly different static than they had been, and Clint glances behind him, only to see that... “Shit,” he breathes.“What?” Bucky asks from where he’s rifling through some filing cabinets.“We’re trapped.”[00:06:55]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thinking of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854466) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



> Thank you seleneaurora for coverart!

Audio Length: 00:06:55

Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1e2vfdok1jr7I_IPgP9r3N07ftvohmBVq)


End file.
